


Taming a Fire

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Consensual, Crests (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), F/M, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, Gloves, Master/Servant, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Pining, Pre academy phase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The combination of Edelgard's crests result in some hormonal changes in her. Hubert is willing to help with the complications she experiences.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 11
Kudos: 61
Collections: Anonymous





	Taming a Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written in years; this pair compels me.

Their acceptance letters to Garreg Mach academy came with no great surprise, months before the new school year was to start. Hubert noted with satisfaction that his request to have his room placed next to Edelgard's in the dormitories had been granted. It had been a long time since a member of the Imperial family had attended the school, and it seems they were willing to stay in good graces. As they should.

A lot was still to be prepared. Before heading into the dragon's den themselves, Hubert had to set up a small number of confidants that would reliably frequent the marketplace of the monastery, among other. Edelgard herself was busy studying the backgrounds of the people they would be sharing their space with. After all, it was crucial to know thy enemy.

Hubert noted Edelgard's anxiety in the form of her aggression during training. Every few months she would be particularly forceful in her blows. Her instructor, protected by heavy armor, would take all of them with little damage, but noted as well that she was definitely getting stronger. One day, a particularly hard strike that was more brute force than technique, sent the instructor reeling against a pillar of the training hall. He raised his training axe to counter her follow-up attack, and in that moment, a cry cracked through the air.

A horse had broken from the stables and dashed across the training grounds. Distracted, Edelgard moved to avoid the panicked beast, and in that moment, the handle of her instructor's weapon hit her fingers. Pain blossomed in them immediately and she withdrew with a cry.

"Lady Edelgard!!"

Hubert ran from across the hall to her side, vaguely noting the other attendands trying to tame the horse. She hadn't let go of her weapon, but her tight grip was shaking. Hunched as she was she fought to keep her composure, as a true leader would. But Hubert could tell the strain in her brow.

"Lady Edelgard, we must go to the healer. Please let go of the weapon."

"My lady... my deepest of apologies," offered the distressed instructor. "I hadn't meant to strike you in that way."

"It is fine... it was but an accident. I must learn to not get distracted mid-attack," Edelgard said, voice strained.

Thankfully, there was no lasting damage. Her fingers were visibly bruised, and the healer fixed the damaged tissue quickly. Still, she recommended Edelgard to not do anything strenuous with her right hand for at least a week.

"A vulnerary may heal you in an instant on the battlefield so you are able to continue, but in reality most of it fills you with adrenaline that helps you ignore any pain. As small as this injury is, it is much healthier to let it heal naturally. Trust me that your body will grow stronger from it."

Edelgard wasn't pleased, but agreed to taking a break from training. A week should pass quickly enough, or so she thought.

If Hubert suspected her being anxious before, it definitely didn't get better now. He noticed her pacing uneasily in the palace gardens, her hand wrapped in bandages, all while he reviewed a report nearby in the shadow of a willow tree. It was clear something was on her mind, and he wondered if she would approach him with whatever it was.

"Hubert," she finally spoke. "I am going into town."

"Whatever for, my Lady?"

"I'd like to visit some shops... get my mind off things, before we will be trapped in a place surrounded by the Church of Seiros."

Hubert warily looked around to make doubly sure nobody was overhearing them after she spoke those words.

"Is there anything you require? Surely I can send someone to buy whatever you need."

"I would like to go myself. I will go with a guard. You needn't come, as I know you still have several tasks ahead of you."

"Lady Edelgard... those can wait. I absolutely insist to accompany you, especially when you are injured."

Edelgard let out a huff. "Very well. I will be ready to leave shortly."

___

It was rather rare that Edelgard chose to browse the shops in Enbarr herself. Sometimes she would be sent a wide variety of product samples by craftsmen and merchants, hoping for her future business, though everything unsolicited had to of course be reviewed carefully for any malicous intent. Sometimes, her ladies-in-waiting would bring her something if she desired it in particular. Shampoos, herbal oils, cosmetics, various accessories, delicate finery and garments were just a few of the things a noblewoman could wish for.

Hubert stood just besides the entrance of "Madame Henriette's", a business specializing on a wide selection such ladies' needs. Feeling out of place in this brightly lit parlor, he watched as Edelgard went through a selection of perfumes, all while Madame Henriette sang her recommendations. Edelgard herself wore a modest dress with her hair worn in a tidy side ponytail, but it was clear by her manners that she was of noble birth. Hubert's face tightened as another whiff of floral scent reached his nose.

"As lovely as these are, I was actually looking for a new skin lotion," Edelgard said. "I recall having a clear honeycomb one, mixed with aloe vera... did you have something like that?"

"Quite luscious that one, yes! I have a larger selection in the back room, if you should like to see...?"

"Please."

Madame Henriette held a curtain aside to reveal an entrance to another room, and offered Edelgard to enter. Hubert moved to follow, but Edelgard raised a hand to stop him.

"It's fine, Hubert. You can stay right there. Just watch the door."

Hubert hesitated, but relented. It's not like a hand cream would suddenly jump at Edelgard to kill her, right?

Many minutes passed, taking far too long for Hubert's liking. Just when he decided to barge into the back room, Edelgard's instructions be damned, she finally emerged from behind the curtain. She held something wrapped in fine cloth. No doubt had she already made a purchase.

"Thank you for your kind assistance, Madame," she said with a smile.

"I am pleased that you have found something to your liking, my dear. Please do come again!"

It was like Edelgard's mood had lifted considerably as she and Hubert made their way back to the palace. Hubert noted the quickness in her steps, not that he minded. The sooner they got off the streets, the better.

"I am glad that you have found something during this excursion, Lady Edelgard," he said. "But for the sake of your safety, please let me check your purchase in case it might contain something harmful."

"Don't be ridiculous Hubert. Why, I had the shopkeeper sample the lotion herself before buying. I'm sure there is nothing wrong with it."

"Be that as it may, there is no harm in checking--"

"And there is no harm in leaving me be!"

Ah, there it was again. Her irritability.

He could argue with her about her safety coming first, but perhaps he really was being excessive this time. Hubert let out a breath and shook his head. 

"Very well, Your Highness. Just know that I only have your best interests at heart."

They quietly continued on their way, a strained silence surrounding them. Occasionally a citizen would nod to them in greeting, not recognizing them. 

Edelgard let out a breath she was holding.

"Listen, Hubert. In a few months time, we will be at the heart of our enemy," she murmured quietly. "There will be ears everywhere, from people we must oppose. Just for now... I want to indulge myself without worrying about anyone hostile to us."

Hubert hummed thoughtfully. "Then, I will continue to worry in your stead, My Lady."

Edelgard gave a small laugh. "Yes... of course."

She was back to her lighter mood again, and Hubert wondered whether this exchange was her way of apologizing for snapping at him earlier, though it wasn't necessary. Still, just the thought of it warmed his heart.

As they continued on their path, Edelgard occasionally sneaked a glance at Hubert, her grip tightening around the package she carried.

___

A few days passed since their shopping trip. The bandages on her hand still hadn't come off, and Hubert noticed the subtle change of Edelgard's sentences getting more and more clipped, a sign of her temper not improving. While it was usually just Hubert to notice the subtle changes in her moods, this time the other palance attendands seemed to take note. Was it really the effect of not being able to properly train? Not being able to physically work out her anger at the church and all those that wronged her?

It was rather late in the afternoon when he approached her. She was sitting alone in the gardens, a book on historical treaties resting in her lap. But she wasn't reading, instead just staring blankly at the botanical wonders surrounding her.

Hubert gave her a bow before reporting. "Lady Edelgard, I have just received the confirmed list of attendees to the Black Eagles house, and I must say, it is just as we thought.... but ah, are you feeling alright?"

Edelgard looked distracted, her pupils seemed dilated. She directed her gaze at Hubert, her eyes traveling slowly up his form to rest on his concerned face.

"Oh, yes, I am fine. Perhaps... the lack of training is making me feel sluggish, now," she chuckled without humor. She picked absentmindedly at her bandage, which had come loose.

"How is your injury?"

"Well, I still feel a sting. It is rather annoying. Could you perhaps... help me wrap this up again?" She lifted her right hand, indicating said bandage.

Hubert hesitated a moment. "I am no expert at wrapping wounds, but I suppose I should be able to do that much."

Edelgard smiled, and shifted to make room beside her on the bench. "Then come."

Hubert, who was fully prepared to assist her on his knees, hesitated again. 

"Well, Hubert?"

"Of course, Lady Edelgard."

He took the seat next to her and gingerly took her hand with his gloved ones. Silently, he unwrapped the entire bandage. Her hand was so much smaller than his, but he couldn't help but notice it had several calluses. A sign of her relentlessly hard work. Hints of scars peeked out from under her sleeve, and Hubert forced himself to not linger on them.

"Please let me know should I be hurting you," he warned as he wrapped and tightened the bandage around her knuckles.

As he worked, Edelgard watched him closely. Being on his left she had a close view of his face, not hidden by his hair.

A moment later when he decided that he was able to secure the bandage well enough, he turned to her, and was suprised to see her staring so openly at him. His heart may have skipped a beat when he realized just how close she was leaning in. In fact....

"Lady Edelgard, are you sure you are feeling alright? You look a little... under the weather."

Her face was flushed, he noticed. Her pupils were still dilated, and her reactions entirely too slow. "Have you been taking any pain killers?"

Edelgard blinked. "What? No. The injury isn't that bad. But perhaps I am just a little tired, 'under the weather' as you say."

"We should head in. The evenings are getting chillier."

"I think I'll just turn in for today for good. Thank you Hubert," she said, inspecting his handiwork. "This will suffice for now."

"Make sure to rest well, Your Highness."

"Of course. And, I will review that attendance list in the morning."

"Very well. There is no urgency, for now."

Edelgard stood, her book under her arm. Hubert watched her retreat to her quarters, his gaze lingering. That really was an unfamiliar expression she wore. Vulnerable. It was rare that she allowed anyone, himself included, see her in a vulnerable state. He really hoped that she wasn't falling ill.

____

His room within the Imperial palace was close to hers, should he ever need to attend to her quickly. Gentle candlelight flickered across the quiet, darkened hallway as he made his way to retire for the night himself. As he stood in front of his door, he hesitated. He stared across the narrow hallway at Edelgard's door, being unable to forget her earlier flushed expression. Surely she was already asleep at this hour.

"And if she really did catch the common cold, she would call for assistance... she is reasonable that way," he muttered quietly to himself.

He made to turn the handle of his door, when he heard it. A quiet, suppressed, but definite cry of pain.

Hubert's head shot toward Edelgard's door. That sound definitely came from behind it. Quick on his feet, he silently strode up to her door and listened. That was her, heavily breathing, right? A muffled, pained groan came next.

Hubert's mind raced. It was most unfortunate but he had to become accustomed to her sounds of discomfort. Frequently she would be visited by night terrors, and to his utter helplessness there was little he could do about them. This time though.... it sounded like something else. It was more like she was a experiencing sharp, physical pain. So, she really was ill?!

It just took a moment to gather himself before he lightly rapped his knuckles on her door. The sounds within her room stilled. Hubert cleared his throat.

"Lady Edelgard. Many apologies for disturbing you at this late hour. But... is everything alright?"

Silence met him, followed by some rustling of her sheets. She didn't answer.

"Lady Edelga..."

"I'm fine! Just leave me be!" her voice strained.

"I couldn't help but hear that you might be in pain. Are you really not ill?"

"I... no... AH!!" a sharp, pained cry rang from her, chilling Hubert to the bone.

"Forgive me," is all he said before he resolutely opened her door.

It just took a few quick steps to the center of the room where her four-post bed was located. The moment the light of the candelabra he carried hit its occupant, Hubert knew he had made a mistake. Frozen he stood, staring at her shaking form on the bed. She was exposed, her nightshirt riding up to expose her to her belly, her bared legs spread wide and her hand, her uninjured one... it was between them, holding something he couldn't in that moment make out.

His blood ran cold with shame at himself while an unnatural heat of arousal hit him all at once. He took a few staggered steps back, forcefully averting his gaze and wishing a demonic beast would swallow him right then and there.

Edelgard managed to pull her nightshirt down and shut her legs as she rolled on her side. She moaned, painfully.

"Hu...bert," she gasped.

"I... forgive me. Please, forgive me," he stammered. "I will leave at once."

"Wait...."

Hubert stopped in his retreat.

"It _hurts_..."

"You're in pain? Then, I shall get the doctor at once."

"No!!"

"My Lady...?"

"Hubert, _listen_ to me," her voice strained and the sheets rustled, like she was sitting up with some effort. "I HAVE been talking to doctors about my condition, and... it appears to be unique. I believe that this is a byproduct of... of my crests."

Hubert managed to shut the door as he listened, keeping his back turned to her. "Your crests. What... condition is this, exactly?"

Edelgard took a deep breath. "Ever since I turned fourteen, every three months, I feel like..... like I've been possessed by a beast. I am stronger, and faster, like I can defeat _anything_ , just like _they_ wanted. It's like there is no obstacle in the world that can hinder me on my path. But also...." she bit her lip. "I feel this _heat_ within my body, m-my lower body. And at this point I... don't know whether I just want to jump the nearest suitable person and have my way with them, or have the nearest person jump me and have their way with me." 

She took another deep breath. "To put it plainly....... I just want to _fuck_."

Hubert's breath caught in shock at her crude words. 

After a moment of silence, he said, quietly, "Have you been telling this to your medical advisors, exactly in those words..?"

"No, but... it also wasn't so bad then.... It was mild at first you know, but every year, the older I get, the stronger this heat is.... and, I can take care of it myself, but this time... well..."

".... let me guess. Your hand got injured?"

Edelgard gave a joyless laugh. "I know it's ridiculous, but that's just PART of it. I've been feeling it so BADLY now. Ah... to the point that it hurts if I don't relieve it. I fear that if this goes on any longer, I would be unable to concentrate on our plans. In fact... I'd just about jump anyone. Even an enemy."

Hubert's face hardened. "That will not happen."

"Hubert..."

"You will not bed just anyone, let alone an enemy of which we have many, when you're not in control of your impulses. I refuse to believe you would ever lose that much control." He paused, and added more hesitantly. "Are you really unable to... relieve the, ah, heat by yourself?"

"I TOLD you, I'm trying but it's just not enough, I've been trying for the last few days!.... nothing works, not even with this contraption!" With a gasp, Edelgard pulled from between her legs. "Hubert, look at this!"

Slowly, Hubert turned around and was met with a rather detailed wooden model of the male anatomy. Slightly larger than life sized, he would say.

"Lady Edelgard... where in Fodlan have you gotten this?!"

Edelgard breathed out a dry chuckle. "Remember our trip to Madame Henriette's lately?"

"... so, that's what that was all about."

"It is honestly so difficult to acquire such intimate items without anyone else finding out, but I somehow managed to slip it by even you." She sounded rather pleased with herself.

Hubert squinted at the wooden item, noticing how slick was dripping from it. "I... don't suppose you could have asked your doctor? This CAN be considered a medical aid of sorts, is that not so?"

"Please, things like these are officially banned by the Church of Seiros."

Despite it all, Hubert couldn't help a chuckle. "Of course they are. I should have guessed."

He allowed himself to observe her, no longer fully exposed but nonetheless vulnerable. She kneeled on top of her bed, her covered breasts moving as she breathed heavily, her thighs squirming in a subtle, but mesmerizing way... When he glanced at her flushed face again he tore his gaze away, remembering himself. The fact that she hadn't condemned him yet at his intrusion felt like crossing into very dangerous waters.... he had best leave, and yet. She clearly needed some assistance.

"And... it still won't help? What is it that you exactly need?" His mind was racing, trying to find a solution to this problem as he took to staring at some dark shadow on the wall. He was distantly aware of the arousal in his pants and tried to will it away. "Perhaps a cold bath will help? Surely this will pass, but... I suppose a mere rinse won't help in the long run. Such urges are entirely physical, are they not? It is just a matter of the right stimulus, you should be able to satisfy it alone with the correct technique..." He started to mumble.

"Hubert, _please_...."

"Unless the nature of this condition absolutely requires a psychological need to be filled. You have described feeling like a, pardon me, beast craving domination. Perhaps you only need the right inspiration in mind. I should be able to find some books that might interest you. Or.... should I find a trustworthy escort to assist you? It may take some time, but if you are patient, I might still find someone suitable tonight. A woman, or a man if you prefer..." 

"Hubert.... _stop rambling_ ," she cut in. "Will YOU help me?"

Edelgard stared insistently at Hubert, who now stared back.

"Your Highness," he said slowly. "Surely, you cannot mean that in the way I'm thinking..."

"If you don't want it, I understand..."

"I... that doesn't matter, but... what exactly do you have in mind?"

"I don't know. _Anything_... I just, want to be touched...."

Hubert swallowed audibly. "Touch... where," he asked, and immediately felt stupid. Her earlier words, 'I just want to fuck' rang loudly in his mind.

"Everywhere. Anywhere. Just... anything."

"Are you... absolutely certain you want this, from me?"

"Hubert... as we have been talking here I have been holding back on showing my pain, and trust me it is getting more difficult letting it cloud my mind," she said through gritted teeth. "I know... this isn't part of your duty. I do not want to force you, or force anyone else. If you don't want this, then _leave_. Now."

Hubert let out a breath. Even if he did go out and look for a professional escort, it would take too much time and it would bear many, many risks. The most trustworthy person in Edelgard's life was him, and if she decided to trust him with this as well...

"I sincerely hope that you will not come to regret this," he said, and stepped closer.

___

He placed the candelabra he was holding on her bedside table and glanced at her. Even with the poor lighting he could tell her pupils were dilated, just like they were earlier in the gardens. She was staring at him, watching his every move, like a predator. She licked her lips and Hubert knew he had to tread carefully.

"Lady Edelgard. How... shall you have me start?"

Edelgard inhaled deeply, then exhaled. "Do you have any experience, with this?"

"I do," he said truthfully, and noted how her eyes widened. "Though it is not much."

"Really?! With whom, then?" she bit out, to his surprise.

"It is not important, a mere thing of the past. I assure you it will not compromise our positions for our upcoming plans."

"Hmm." She gripped her sheets, tightly. A stab of pain went through her lower body, and she held back a wince. "Hubert. Give me your hand."

She held out her own hand expectantly. Hubert blinked once, then placed his own gloved hand into hers.

Perhaps he should have removed his glove? Edelgard took a moment to stare at it like she wanted to tear it off, her nails lightly digging into the leather. He was distantly aware that her fingers were moist.

"Show me," his voice said. "Where does it hurt?"

Edelgard glanced at him, then tugged him by his hand to step closer. He settled down on his knees in front of her.

She pressed his palm against her lower belly. "Right here.... and lower," she breathed.

Even through his gloves and her thin nightshirt could he feel the heat of her body. He flexed his hand experimentally, lightly massaging her belly. Edelgard gave a quiet sigh. Her thighs, covered to only the middle, rubbed against each other as she knelt on the mattress, right in front of his face.

"My Lady, if you will allow me to be so bold. Please lie back and relax as I will try to ease your discomfort."

It took a moment for her to settle back against her sheets. He stood again, and placed a knee on the mattress to lean closer. Once in that position, Edelgard suddenly pulled her nightshirt back up, exposing herself all the way to her belly button.

Hubert's breath caught in his throat and he stared down at her bare, taut belly and the light curls beneath them.

"Touch me there again," she said, an unreadable expression on her face.

Hubert didn't trust his voice. Carefully, he placed his fingertips onto her pale skin just below her belly button. Then, with mild pressure, he stroked them downwards toward her crotch. Before touching her curls, he stroked them back up, a little firmer.

"Mm," Edelgard shivered beneath him, her brow furrowed tightly. "That feels... strange..."

"But... not bad?" She did not answer.

He was just testing the waters. Hubert covered that area of skin he explored with his entire palm, pressing the smooth leather of his glove into her skin and massaged lightly. Her thighs were clamped shut and squirming, as if trying to create some friction.

It was honestly like a dream.

She sighed at him palming her belly. "This... is nice. Warm. But..."

"But?"

She glanced at him, a haze in her eyes. "It's not enough."

"I should hardly think it is."

Gently, he ran his hand up her thigh, fingers grazing her skin. She sighed.

"My Lady... if you would. Please show me how you would try to... ease the ache. I will assist you, if necessary."

Edelgard had surely lost any sense of shame she had this evening, and spread her legs just slightly. Hubert felt his mouth go dry again at the sight of her exposed lips, now being closer to her than before. She placed her bandaged fingers just above her folds and slipped deeper, to touch her moist, swollen nub.

Mesmerized, Hubert watched as her fingers circled her clit. She rubbed against it, then gave a quiet hiss as she winced, her bandaged hand tense. "I... I may have over-exterted my fingers earlier..." she whispered. "On my left hand, too. I'm so clumsy, now, on both..."

Hubert swallowed. "Then, if I may...?"

"Hurry."

Hubert was glad he had just selected a fresh pair of gloves this morning, or else he might have removed them, for cleanliness' sake. It was not the most ideal set-up, in his opinion, but as long as his liege was in this state, he figured this was preferable to direct skin contact. His own fingers of flesh and blood were hardly what he would call worthy to touch her.

Carefully, he stroked his fingers up her slit, her sex quivering at the teasing. Then, he placed his index and middle finger by her clit, trying to imitate what she had demonstrated moments earlier.

Her whole body tensed at the contact. She gasped as he began stimulating her clitoris, fingers circling and rubbing. He noted every little twitch and sound she made at his movements. Her uninjured hand started kneading her breast. It felt like it took him considerable power to keep himself balanced above her like this, his erection in his pants heavier than ever as he stared at her writhing, an intoxicating scent filling his senses as she clearly got wetter. For a moment, he wanted to nothing more than to sink right down and bury his cock into her tight heat. A weaker man might have done so long already, if she allowed it.

However, he would never allow himself such indulgence. Not in the face of his duty.

"Ah..... Hubert, m-more.... that's..." she moaned. "Nh.... that's not..."

Hubert stared at her face. She seemed to grow frustrated, her brow furrowed as he worked his fingers. Perhaps he should try a different pace? He slowed his fingers and applied pressure differently, gently squeezing and pulling at the nub.

Edelgard gave a frustrated growl. Her uninjured hand shot out and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, forcefully pulling him down to face her stormy eyes. "That's. Not. Enough," she snarled.

Hubert barely had a moment to register that he was being pulled at, his world turning as her strong grip manhandled him to lie flat on his back on the mattress, switching their positions. Without any hesitation, she mounted him and began grinding her hips against his. He gasped when he felt her sex rub against his erection, his hands gripping her thighs as he helplessly bucked his hips.

"L-Lady Edelgard...!!"

It was like she didn't hear him. Her eyes were shut tight as she humped him like a beast would, both her hands braced tightly against his chest.

Hubert felt completely and utterly used, and he was glad for it.

When he felt her hands struggle with his belt, he came to his senses. She had just undone the accessory and started undoing the buttons of his pants, when he grabbed her wrists, halting her movements. 

"My Lady, please....! You mustn't!!"

She growled and with a quick jerk, freed herself from his grip. She pushed him back on his back, pinning him down. Her hips kept moving and it was hard for Hubert to keep thinking.

"W-we cannot risk, you having a child," he gasped. "N-not with what... we have ahead of us," he added. A court scandal about a tryst would be the least of their problems if they were planning to start a war.

Edelgard bit her lip and blinked, some clarity returning to her eyes. Still, she looked frustrated. "Hubert.... I-I need, inside.... I want ...." 

He knew what she meant. "Do you trust me?"

She stared at him, eyes glassy.

"Please, allow me to take care of it, for you," he said, and sat up.

He had to act quickly as long as she was letting him. He grabbed the wooden dildo and settled himself behind her, putting his arm around her to ease her against his body. It took some rearranging but they found a position in which he held her closely in his lap, her lying sideways with her legs open enough to give easy access and him good leverage. Edelgard shivered with anticipation.

He weighed the wooden toy in his hand. It was just slightly bigger than him, and he was by no means small. He would have to be careful with it, as to not hurt her. He looked around to see if there was any lotion he could use to lubricate it. Indeed, he spotted one of Madame Henrietta's vials on the far side of the bed.

"Hubert," Edelgard breathed. "I am... wet enough, just, get on with it."

His nostrils flared. He could certainly tell how wet she was. "Very well, My Lady."

Hubert positioned the toy against her entrance and slowly, eased it in. She moaned and grabbed his hand, guiding it herself. "Yes.... yes...."

He gulped, his erection straining against her back. When the toy's full length fit inside her, she went to grab him by his shirt instead. "Do it," she said, her voice commanding.

The first thrusts started slow and experimental, trying out different angles and rhythms. After a few bouts of teasing, she insisted that he pick up the pace which he obliged. His cock throbbed as he imagined it was his own giving her such pleasure. Soon, she was covering her mouth as she threatened to get loud, lost in the sensation. His arm was starting to ache as he kept pumping the toy into her. For a moment he worried he was using too much force, but she kept wanting more of it.

He paused for one moment to unhook his arm holding her to reach for her clit. Finally, with a long and silent cry, she came.

Sparks of pleasure shot through her as her body tensed with an arch, her hand an iron grip in Huberts shirt. He watched her intimately, not a trace of her usual guardedness in her expression, and he locked this sight of her into his heart.

They stayed in that position for awhile, her breath slowly calming. Slowly, he slid the toy out of her and set it aside. Gently, he brushed some of the hair that was sticking to her face aside. Being so close to each other, he spotted a few additional scars adorning her body that he hadn't noticed before. Silently, he pulled her nightshirt back down, covering her up.

A surge of fondness went through him as he held her closely in her arms.

"Do you feel better now, Lady Edelgard," he murmured.

She took a deep breath. "Oh, I feel so _sore_ ," she started, and cleared her throat. He could see that the haze clouding her expression had finally lifted. "I will certainly feel this later. But, it was good. I feel... better, yes."

She looked at him. "Thank you, Hubert."

"Of course, Your Highness."

"I... apologize, for being so rough with you. I really didn't intend to force you into anything..."

"No apologies needed. I live but to serve you. And may I remind you, that I stayed here willingly."

She bit her lip. "You... haven't come yet, yourself," she said. Hubert's erection was still pressing against her. "Would you like to...?"

"There is no need for you to worry about it. I shall take care of it, shortly."

Edelgard looked like she wanted to say something, but he beat her to it. "It has gotten quite late, so we had best go to sleep soon."

He gently laid her against her pillows, then pulled out his handkerchief and held it out to her. "If you wish to clean up," he offered.

She wordlessly took it and wiped between her legs, as he stood. "Ugh, I can't wait for my next bath."

He had poured her a glass of water from the pitcher on her bedside table, and offered it to her. "Please take a sip, My Lady."

"Hubert, I _can_ take care of myself," she said, but took the glass nonetheless and drank. She watched him as he folded his handkerchief carefully and tucked it away. She couldn't help but notice there was still a bulge in his pants.

"Hubert... I really can help y–"

"If there isn't anything else you need assistance with, then I shall take my leave," he said with a deep bow. "Good night, Lady Edelgard."

"Hubert––"

He left and shut the door behind him.

____

Edelgard rose early and immediately requested a bath to be prepared before her daily tasks began. She might not have gotten much sleep, but nonetheless she felt refreshed, like she was reborn. The dark anger and lust that surged through her for the past few days was finally gone, and she was ready to make up for anything she might have neglected.

Even her personal attendant that groomed her hair commented on how Edelgard finally seemed to be in a good mood.

She was taking breakfast and reviewing a few documents when Hubert entered the dining room. She sized him up – he looked just like he usually did, really, with the dark circles under his eyes. Except this time he seemed to be a little behind in his daily schedule, as he usually arrived to breakfast earlier. Not that she intended to comment on it.

"I wish you a good morning, Lady Edelgard," he greeted in his usual silky tone, as he took a seat from across her.

"Good morning, Hubert. There are coffee cakes this morning. I recommend you try them, as they aren't so sweet."

"You know that I have a bitter palate and that even a little sweetness will taste different for me than for you. Nonetheless, I shall try one, if you do recommend it."

Edelgard smiled. She then shuffled the documents she had at the table and set them aside. "I was just checking the list of confirmed attendees to our house at Garreg Mach. I am surprised that the Varley daughter is among the names."

"It would seem that it is the Countess' doing, not the Count's."

"I see. That certainly makes more sense," Edelgard said and took a sip of tea. "Considering her reputation, she may have a difficult time adjusting to the academy. We should keep an eye out for her."

"I agree."

One of the kitchen's staff members approached them and served Hubert a cup of coffee, among other.

"And who knows? Perhaps I will find a friend in her. Though first and foremost come my duties as house leader, of course."

"And I am certain you will perform those most diligently, Lady Edelgard."

The kitchen servant retreated and Edelgard and Hubert waited till they were out of earshot.

"Hubert, listen," Edelgard said, her voice low. "I need to talk to you about... what happened." She didn't need to specify what she meant.

Hubert didn't meet her eyes as he stirred his coffee. He answered in an equally quiet tone. "Later, my Lady. This is not the time."

"I know. But... as you know, I am to attend supplementary lessons all day, and I wanted to get this right off my chest. I... am so grateful for your help. But I don't want you to worry that I will use you like that when we are at the monastery, when I have the same problem again. I want to save you that discomfort again."

Hubert eyed her bandaged hand. For sure she meant her injury would be healed by then. "I didn't mind it," he said simply.

Edelgard looked skeptical.

"In fact, I think it was a good learning experience, for both of us," he said. "I am glad that I have learned of this before we would soon be compromised in the den of our enemies. Please, by all means, do not hesitate to seek me out again should you require it. I will be much better prepared to serve you, then."

Somehow, Edelgard blushed at his words. "Much better prepared, you say... so, you really didn't mind it?"

"That is exactly what I had said."

Edelgard hummed thoughtfully as another servant approached and cleared away her used dishes.

"Well, we shall see what the future brings."

"Indeed, Lady Edelgard."

She watched him silently as he ate. She toyed with the fancy handkerchief on the table, lost in thought.

"What is on your mind?" he asked, taking a sip.

"So, with whom did you have your first time?"

Hubert sputtered and turned away to cough.

"My lady––"

"Well?"

"That... is hardly important. I assure you, it is nobody within our vicinity, or anybody I hold affection for. A mere thing of the past, like I said."

"Hmm," her face tightened, displeased at his lack of information.

He sighed. "If you must know, they approached me. And I took it as an opportunity to gain experience in such matters. There is nothing more to that."

"I see. Well, I am unfortunately running late so I must go now. Perhaps you will tell me more about that, later."

Hubert shook his head. "As I said, it is hardly important."

Edelgard smiled as she stood. "But it would interest me. I will see you later, Hubert." She dismissed and turned to leave, to follow her day's schedule.

Hubert sighed. Before Edelgard, he had only made brief experiences with people he held no affections for. There was the young girl from a minor noble house who briefly visited from afar and, for some reason, took a shine to him when he was aged twelve. They only shared one, dispassionate kiss. Then, the delivery boy he shared his second kiss with, age fifteen. After the deed he would never look at Hubert again without flushing in shame. And when he was eighteen it was the young governess, who he knew found him attractive. Knowing it was easy to convince her, his curiosity led him to share one intimate, experimental afternoon with her. She was soon fired for reasons other than improper conduct.

What he shared with Edelgard the previous night was different. He may have done it out of duty, first and foremost, but he knew he would always remember it with fondness. But that wasn't much different from what he felt from serving her, always.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically the premise of this is, "Hubert helps get Edelgard off in the most clinical way while both keep pining for each other." :)


End file.
